The Bet
by Tara1
Summary: We decide to do dueling stories.
1. Sing for me Wolvie

The Bet by Tara  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, they belong to Marvel. The song belongs to Van Halen  
  
  
  
Logan and Remy stood outside of the rec. room door. Logan was ready to tear Remy's head off and Remy just laughed everytime, he glanced at Logan.  
  
Remy peered through the door and turned back to Logan and said, "Ok mon ami, everyone's there."  
  
"I can't believe I'm flamin' doing this," said Logan with his hand over his face.  
  
"A bet is a bet, homme," said Remy, handing Logan a piece of paper.  
  
"What is this," said Logan, taking the paper.  
  
"Your speech," laughed Remy, "I like your shirt by de way."  
  
Logan growled at Remy, glancing down at his 'Gambit Rules' T-shirt and the plaid pants Remy insisted he wear. He walked passed him into the rec. room. Logan quickly scanned the room and to his dismay, everyone was there.  
  
Rogue, sitting on the floor, said, "Ok sugah, what's the emergency."  
  
Remy who was walking in behind Logan, said, "Monsieur fancy pants has a speech, he'd like everyone t' hear."  
  
Scott stood up from his chair and said a little annoyed, "you called us down here for a speech."  
  
Remy sat down beside Storm, saying "Not jus' any speech."  
  
Bobby said, "Well hurry up, I have a date."  
  
"Yes please do, Betts and I have plans for this evening," said Warren, from the couch.  
  
Logan growled at Remy when he waved his hand towards the pool table, "I better get this over with," thought Logan.  
  
Logan walked over to the pool table and jumped on top of it. Standing there, he opened the piece of paper and began to read it.  
  
"I, Logan also known as Wolverine have called you here today to tell everyone that Remy LeBeau, also known as Gambit is my," Logan paused and glared at Remy.  
  
"I ain't reading this Gumbo," growled Logan.  
  
Remy laughed, "you have to mon ami."  
  
Logan shook his head, silently making plans on a murder this evening, "that he is my hero and I, Logan am not worthy to even breathe the same air. He is more good looking than I. He is also a better fighter than I could ever hope to be. He is the reason the sun sets and the sun rises and he is my everything."  
  
With every word Logan spoke, he was more determined than ever to kill Remy. As he neared the end of his speech, the laughter in the room got louder.   
  
"And to end my speech, I shall leave you with a song that really comes from my heart. From this day forward it shall be my tribute to the master of all things," Logan rolled his eyes as he read the rest of the speech, but his eyes widened in shock as he saw the song he was suppose to sing.  
  
  
"Come on sing it," said Bobby holding his stomach from laughing.  
  
"This should be good," said Warren to Betsy.  
  
Storm and Rogue were holding their stomachs trying to keep from laughing out loud.  
  
Logan watched Cyclops and added him to his list of people to disappear in the middle of the night.  
  
"Ok Logan go ahead," said Jean, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
Logan gave Remy another dirty look, which only made him laugh harder.  
  
"Ma Belle Jean would you hit play," asked Remy, enjoying every minute of Logan's discomfort.  
  
The song began to play and everyone howled with laughter when they realized what song it was.  
  
"Theres a time and a place for everything  
for everyone  
we can push with all our might  
but nothings gonna come  
oh no, nothing's gonna change  
and if I asked you not to try would you let it be," Logan began to sing roughly.  
  
"Louder Logan," yelled Scott.  
  
Logan glared at Scott and continued singing louder.  
  
"I wanna hold you and say  
we can't throw this all away  
tell me you won't go, you won't go  
do you have to hear me say  
  
I can't stop loving you  
And no matter what I say or do  
you know my heart is true,oh  
I can't stop loving you"  
  
  
As Logan neared the end of his song, the Xmen where laughing hysterically. Rogue and Storm were slapping their knees. Bobby was literally rolling on the floor. Betsy and Warren took turns yelling out, ' you go Logan'. No one in the room had ever heard Scott and Jean laugh so hard in all the years they had known them.  
  
After Logan finished singing, he glared at Remy and said, "you happy, now?"  
  
"Very," said Remy in between burst of laughter.  
  
Rogue turned to Remy and asked, "What was the bet?"   
  
"That he couldn't change the circuit breaker," said Logan.  
  
Rogue looked at Remy questionably, "Sugah, didn't you take a course in that last month?"  
  
Remy stopped laughing and looked at Logan, who was still on the pool table.  
  
"I thought you didn't know how to change it.," bellowed Logan, unsheathing his claws, "You flamin' hustled me."  
  
"Dat's my cue to leave," laughed Remy, jumping up and ran from the room.  
  
"Get back here Gumbo, you're a dead man," said Logan jumping from the table and out the door in pursuit of Remy.  
  
Everyone cringed as they heard furniture crashing and glass breaking as Logan chased Remy through out the mansion.  
  
Scott looked at everyone and just said, "I think that performance was worth some broken furniture."  
  
Everyone nodded their agreement and started laughing again.  
  
  
  
  
I had to load this again under both Valkyries name and mine so it wasn't deleted. I lost 43 $#^%%%$$ reviews, I am not impressed.   



	2. Wolverines Revenge

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the X-men, I am just borrowing them for fun. I make no more from this story.  
  
Author's note: This story is a continuation of Tara's story called 'The Bet'. It is written with her permission.   
  
Summary: It's pay back time and Wolverine decides to up the ante a notch or two...or three.   
This story is dedicated to Tara.  
  
The Bet: Wolverine's Revenge by Valkyrie  
  
  
Gambit easily made his escape from Wolverine's clutches. The sneaky thief had eluded Logan since the incident in the rec. room and Logan's nose told him that the Cajun had probably left the mansion altogether. That night Logan didn't sleep, he had to get him back, and then some, for the stunt he pulled. A plan was devised.  
  
Logan entered the kitchen for breakfast to find the same gang from the rec. room incident there, minus the Cajun of course. The snickering started almost instantly.  
  
"How come you're not wearing your favorite shirt?" said Bobby who suddenly couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. This caused a chain reaction and everyone burst out laughing as well. Scott was caught off guard by Bobby's comment and it caused him to spray Jean with his mouth full of milk.  
  
"Aahhhh.. yuck" Jean yelled.   
  
"Sorry Hon, at least it didn't come out my nose" Scott managed to speak between spasm laughs.  
  
Logan was shaking with anger trying not to kill someone right there "You guys are all on my list" he growled and left the room.  
  
Jean followed him out of the kitchen as she had to get cleaned up anyway. Logan turned to her to ask her a question.  
  
"Where could I find a needle and thread around here?"  
  
Jean wiping her milk covered face with her sleeve stopped cold and looked at him wide eyed   
"You sew?!"  
  
"Naw, But I do know how to mend my own clothes," He said in a harsh tone "I lived alone all my life remember"  
  
Jean nodded, it made sense that he would be self-sufficient but the thought of Logan with a needle and thread just wouldn't work in her mind somehow.  
  
"Yeah I have some supplies in my closet, come with me" Jean led the way for Logan.  
  
"Here you go," she said as she handed him a basket of thread spools, needles and accessories. Logan noticed a little tool that resembles a tiny hand held fishing spear and picked it up.   
  
"What's this little gadget?" he asked  
  
"That's a seam ripper," Jean replied "you use it to cut threads that have been sewn. If you need to remove a seam to let out clothes, or if you make a mistake while sewing, things like that."  
  
"Hmmm" Logan answered and mused over the item as he returned it to the basket.   
  
Logan took his sewing supplies, a black permanent marker and a can of sardines and headed off to Remy's room. Logan had no trouble breaking into the Cajun's room and quickly got to work. He knew that Gambit would stay away as long as possible but he also knew he would have to return for the big training demonstration tonight. The X-men were all going to give a demonstration of their best moves to the entire school tonight in the gymnasium and Gambit would definitely be back to show off.  
  
Logan found Remy's favorite trench coat and began the chore of sewing the sardines into the hemline 'he'll be real popular with the chicks now!' Logan thought and chuckled. Next he grabbed Remy's leather uniform. It was the type that all the X-men would wear when training and began carefully working with the black marker on the inside of the leather.   
  
Finally he grabbed the device he had questioned Jean about and began the painstaking task of plucking the seams of the uniform. Leaving scant thread to hold it together.  
  
When Logan finished his mischief he slipped out of Gambit's room making sure to leave no signs he was ever there.  
  
Ten minutes before the fighting demonstration was set to begin Jean was sent to hunt for Wolverine. She found him on the phone in the library.   
  
"Yeah, I want that sent express...Two day delivery? ...That's great!" Wolverine said then hung up the phone to turn to Jean that had just entered.  
  
"Logan, its time. All the students are waiting" Jean said in an anxious tone.  
  
"Alright keep your pants on. I'm coming now," he said while walking passed her. "Is Gumbo there or is he still too chicken to face me?"  
  
"Yeah he's there," Jean said and started to smile having been reminded of the previous night again.  
  
Logan smiled an evil grin that Jean didn't catch as they went off to the gymnasium.  
  
It was a packed house. All the students loved these demos and the X-men liked showing off just as much. Each X-men was given the opportunity to display their talents and abilities in paired sparring matches.   
  
Logan stood off to the side when it was Gambit's turn, to everyone's surprise. They all figured he would want to fight the Cajun for sure.   
  
"Logan, don't you want to fight Remy?" Storm asked looking at Remy standing in the middle of the room waiting for his fighting partner.   
  
"You go Storm, I'm going to hold out to kick Scott's butt instead" he said with a smile, his arms crossed across his chest.  
  
Storm shrugged and went to stand with Remy.  
  
Remy looked at Storm then back to Logan then back again, confusion written across his face.  
  
"Da homme don't want a piece of me?" Remy asked Storm.  
  
"I guess not," Storm shrugged and got into fighting stance.  
  
They had been fighting for several minutes, when Logan's smile began to fade. The uniform seemed to be holding together and Logan was getting impatient for his revenge to take effect. Then suddenly Remy did an unbelievable acrobatic move that had the room make a collective 'oooh' sound. Then in midair the uniform, finally, completely fell apart. After a moment of stunned silence the room erupted with laughter.  
  
Remy stood bare-naked in the center of the gym and every person in the room was laughing. Remy was normally not embarrassed by nudity and he had nothing to be ashamed of, but he wasn't used to laughing, in fact he was more used to applause.  
  
He looked at Storm who was holding her stomach and trying not to fall down in hysterics.   
  
"What's so funny?" Remy asked and looked down at his own body. He found that he was covered in writing and drawings, and he knew instantly that Logan must be behind this. He couldn't believe that Logan would stoop to happy faces on the nipples, though.  
  
As he was looking at himself he turned around, giving the crowd a rear shot and the laughter went through the roof. Scott and Bobby were on the floor laughing in convulsions.   
Suddenly there was a female shouting from the crowd "I'll give you a hundred bucks!"  
  
Logan just stood and smiled at the mayhem. The plan had come off exactly as he had hoped. The uniform had stayed together just long enough for Remy's perspiration to take effect on the black writing inside his uniform. He grinned evilly from ear to ear as he could clearly read what was written on Gambit ass. 'THIS SPACE FOR RENT'.   
  
'Now, I can't wait for those packages to arrive for Remy in two days,' Logan thought, 'I just hope Rogue doesn't kill him before I get to.'  
  
Author's note: Oh I feel better now. Gambit lovers, please no hate mail, remember I had permission and I love him too, I just love Wolvie more. Okay Tara, your turn, do your worst! LOL!  
  
Ok this is Tara here, Valkyries computer exploded last week so for those of you reading Blood Red Rose, sorry for the wait but it can't be helped. Personally I think I know why her computer blew up...... this story. Coincidence that after she wrote this story her computer BLEW up. I think not. LOL   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Gambit Strikes Back

The Bet- Gambit Strikes Back by Tara  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, they belong to Marvel.  
  
  
  
Gambit was furious, he was not used to being laughed at. Remy turned around and looked at Logan, his eyes glowing.  
  
"Dis is war homme," he spat out.  
  
"Cajun, I would expect nothin' less," said Logan, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
Remy turned to Scott, who was rolling on the floor laughing and he glared at him, but he was laughing to hard to notice.  
  
Bobby turned to a snickering Warren and started singing 'who let the dogs out'. Warren couldn't hold his laughter in anymore, threw his head back, and howled with laughter.  
  
Remy shook his head and stomped out of the gym with near tears Rogue following him, they weren't tears of pain or joy, just laughter.  
  
As soon as Remy left, Storm turned to Logan, "you know he will retaliate," she laughed.  
  
"I'm counting on it," he said with a smile.  
  
  
A naked Remy went into his room and slammed the door. He stepped into the shower and attempted to scrub the marker off. Remy cursed as he realized it was permanent marker.  
  
"Great," he thought, "It's not coming off."  
  
As soon as he was done having his shower, he stepped out of the stall, wrapped a towel around his waist, and went into his bedroom. He stopped when he saw Rogue sitting on the edge of his bed. Rogue looked up and started laugh again.  
  
"I take it, its permanent marker," she giggled.  
  
"Yeah and it's not funny," he hissed.  
  
Rogue stood up and walked to his door saying, "Let it go sugah, ya both are even now."  
  
"Not even close chere," said Remy, beginning to plot Logan's downfall.  
  
Rogue just shook her head and closed the door behind her. She went to warn Storm that a war was about to be fought and it could get ugly.  
  
Remy didn't get any sleep that night as he contemplated what to do to Logan. His mind was working overtime trying to think of the perfect revenge. Remy remembered something he saw in a book once and he smiled.  
  
"Dis is going t' be good, Monsieur fancy pants," he thought as he drifted off to sleep.   
  
  
  
The next day, Remy got up early, made a list of supplies, and left his room to go to the mall. Remy groaned as he saw Bobby coming towards him.  
  
"How's it hanging flash?" said Bobby laughing as he approached Gambit.  
  
"Ha ha ha, popsicle, your jus' jealous," spat out Remy walking by him.  
  
Bobby just laughed and said, "not in this lifetime Gumbo."  
  
Remy spun around and said, "where's Logan?"  
  
"He has the danger room for a few hours why?" asked Bobby.  
  
"Never mind mon ami," Remy turned around and started whistling as he skipped down the stairs.  
  
Bobby just shook his head and thought, 'and they think I'm immature.'  
  
  
When Remy returned from the store, he opened the front door slowly and peeked in. He looked left, then looked right.   
  
"Coast is clear," he said to himself.  
  
He quickly ran up the stairs, trying hard not to burst out laughing. When Remy got to his target's door, he opened the door to his room, quickly scanning it to make sure he wouldn't be caught. When he was satisfied, that Logan was still down in the Danger room, he stepped inside and quickly got to work.  
  
15 min. later.  
  
Remy finished making Logans bed and was satisfied that it was perfect he turned to leave. Remy opened Logan's door and looked down the hall. To his dismay, Logan was heading in his direction.  
  
"Merde," said Remy, trying to think of a way to his room without Logan seeing.  
  
"Jus' have t' run and make it look good," he thought.  
  
Remy opened the door again and without looking he ran to his room and slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
Logan saw this and laughed as he saw the Cajun running to his room.  
  
"Like I wouldn't smell ya in my room Gumbo," he said to himself as he opened the door to his room.  
  
Immediately the smell hit Logan's sensitive nose. He sniffed the air and walked towards the source, which lead him to the window. He knew exactly what the Cajun had done but he tried to open the window anyway.  
  
"Gonna have to do better than that Gumbo," Logan yelled at the wall, "Amateur!"   
  
With Logan's sensitive hearing, he could hear Gambit laughing.  
  
"Rookie, what is so funny about cementing my windows shut?" growled Logan, as he went in the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Remy pressed his ear to the wall and smiled when he heard Logan turn on the shower.  
  
"Perfect," he said to himself.  
  
Remy grabbed his trenchcoat and put it on, he grabbed his supplies and opened his door. Seeing that the coast was clear, he walked to Logan's door and put his ear to it. As he waited for Logan to get out of the shower, Remy saw Storm and Rogue walking towards him.  
  
"Merde," he groaned, with his ear still pressed to the door.  
  
"What are you doing Remy," asked Ororo.  
  
"Not'ing, why?" he said innocently.  
  
Rogue laughed and Storm just shook her head.   
  
"Maybe it is because, it's not everyday, we find you in this position," said Storm.  
  
Remy stood up and stared at the women for a moment and said, "It is payback. Now go away."  
  
"Sugah, your gonna get hurt if you don't watch it."  
  
Remy just frowned at Rogue, he was going to ask what the hell she meant, but he thought he heard the water turn off so he put his ear back to the door and ignored the women.  
  
Rogue turned to Storm, "Let's get out of here, it could turn ugly."  
  
"I agree," she said laughing.  
  
The girls then left, leaving Gambit with his ear against the door. Remy was positive Logan was out of the shower so he put his hand in his pocket and took out the can of air freshener.  
  
"I hope you like roses Logan," said Remy laughing, knowing that this artificial fragrance was particularly revolting to Wolverine's sensitive nose.  
  
Remy began to charge the air freshener, waiting for Logan to come out of the bathroom. He heard the door to the bathroom open and he finished charging the can. When he was satisfied, that was enough, he opened the door, to Logan's surprise, threw the can into his room, and slammed the door shut.   
  
As soon as the can hit the floor it exploded, Remy hoped it didn't cause too much damage to Logan's body, but he knew his healing factor would repair any damage.  
  
"Sweet Jesus, that's nasty," yelled Logan.  
  
Remy pulled on the doorknob, trying to trap Logan as long as possible. Remy let go of the door when Logan's claws came through the door.   
  
Remy turned and ran down the hallway, with a naked Wolverine in hot pursuit screaming 'I'm gonna kill you Gumbo."  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the chase as they ran by.   
  
Scott turned to his wife and said, "This is just the beginning isn't it."  
  
Jean still laughing said, "I do think so."  
  
  
Ok Valkyrie, your turn. Bring it on. Everyone else review.  



	4. Mess With the Best

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. But Wolverine is welcome at my house anytime *wink *. I make no money from this story. It's just for personal entertainment.

The Bet part 4: Mess With the Best…

By Valkyrie

Now Wolverine was fast but that Cajun was just that much faster. Upon rounding the corner in the hallway leading to the stairs down, Logan came to an abrupt stop at an obstruction. There was Jubilee standing in front of him bracing herself to be knocked down. Luckily he was able to stop just in time. Jubilee looked at him and her eyes went wide as her gaze dropped low. Logan watched her gaze and followed it down to see himself buck-naked. He looked up and smiled a proud smile, then turned to return to his room. Holding his breath all the while, he gathered up some clothes and a few personal articles.

Logan decided he would set himself up down at the boathouse while his room aired out. He figured his room would be uninhabitable for at least a couple of days and he needed somewhere to stay. Out on the dock he stretched out with a cigar in his mouth and a six pack of beer in a bucket of ice beside him. He sat looking out on to the water and just relaxed, knowing he need do nothing as all the plans were already in motion and would come to fruition on their own. 

After dinner Jubilee went looking for Logan and made her way down to the boathouse where she figured he would be.

"Hey Wolvie! Want some company?" she yelled as she approached him. 

"Sure, grab a chair from against the house." He said without looking around at her.

Jubilee grabbed one of the folding chairs that was propped up against the boathouse and then came back to the dock to sit beside her favorite Canadian.

"So are you mad you have to stay down here?" she asked 

"Nope" Logan answered, again with out taking his eyes off the water.

"Aren't you going to try and get even with Gambit or something?" She said dying to know what devious plan Logan might be hatching.

"I don't need to do anything but sit back and relax. Let Gumbo sweat." Logan answered and then took a long swig of his beer. 

Jubilee looked at him in disbelief. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

After dinner Remy was on extra guard. He knew something was coming. It was just a matter of when and where. He figured it would be best to leave the mansion and allow Logan to try and pull some prank and come back and defuse it. 'Best to get it over with' he thought. Before going out, Remy rigged his room so that if anyone went in to mess around he would know exactly what was done. 

Gambit grabbed his trench coat, announced to everyone that he was going out and left.

Remy liked New York, and a couple of hours wandering the city would be just the ticket to relax his nerves. While walking down the sidewalk in a run down part of the city, he suddenly felt he was being followed. He had a sense for things like that and he was one person you could never sneak up on. After taking a few more steps, he turned suddenly expecting to catch Logan on his heels. Instead there was nothing but an old stray cat wandering behind him on the sidewalk. 

Remy turned back and continued walking, a little unnerved that his instincts had been wrong. After walking another block the feeling, which had never left him, was even stronger. He turned again to see four cats now behind him. 

"Shoo! Scat!" He said to the cats, gesturing with his hands for the cats to scoot. They barely budged, obviously city cats have no fear. In addition they meowed a strange loud cry as if they were very hungry.

Remy turned again and began to walk faster. When he glanced behind him again he saw that there were now at least a dozen cats that were fast on his heels and seemed to be getting braver by the second.

Remy knew there was something amiss and decided it would be best to get out of there and started to run. Before he could round the corner one of the cats jumped on his back at began scratching his back through his coat. He manager to scrape the crazy cat off of him and made it back to his car moments before the rest of the pack converged on the vehicle. 

"What da hell do dey want?" Remy said, a little shaken by the strange occurrence. "Dis is like an episode from da Twilight Zone." 

__________________________________________________________________________________-_

When Remy got back to the mansion, he found his room had not been touched. All the little indicators he had placed to give evidence if someone had gone into his room were still intact. This, however, did nothing to settle his nerve, in fact it did quite the opposite. For now he would still have to be on guard for the impending attack. He went into his room and took off his trench coat to check for damage. He figured the cat must have been rummaging in garbage because his coat had a slight fishy smell. There were a few scratches but nothing major. He went into his bathroom to check his back. It seemed a bit marked up. When he looked he saw that although the animals claws had not gone through the coat material the pressure had left red welt type marks on his back that resembled scratches. He also noticed that his neck seemed to be breaking out in red marks. 

"Must be hives or something. Maybe I'm allergic to cats." He said aloud. 

Just then there was a knock at the door. " Come in!" Remy yelled as he continued to check to strange blotches on his neck. 

Rogue walked in to the room and saw that it was empty but that the light was on in the bathroom. " I was wonder where you were earlier. I was looking all over for you. Did you go out?" She said trying to get a peek of him without going right over to the door. 

Remy came out in just his pants as his shirt was still on the bed. " I went into the city for a walk," He said as he grabbed the shirt and started to put it on.

"What the hell is that?" Rogue yelled at him as she came close to see his neck " Are those hickeys?" 

"No chere. They are hives or something" Remy countered.

As Rogue came closer she could she his back in a mirror behind him and noticed the scratches. " And what the hell are these scratches on your back?" she said, her voice starting to sound accusing. 

" I was attacked by a pussy" Remy responded then quickly corrected himself before he got in more trouble "I mean a cat" 

"A cat?" Rogue said. Her hands on her hips looking at him with complete disbelief. " Remy what's going on here?"

"Nothing chere, I swear. I was attacked by a cat while out walking" He knew it sounded crazy but he had to make her believe. I think I'm allergic or something"

"Why would a cat attack you?" she asked trying to find something that would help her believe him.

"I don't know, dey were following me"

Rogue gave him a strange look and said "humph!" before leaving the room. Completely unsure what to think of his explanation.

"Honest chere! I think they wanted to eat me." Remy yelled at Rogue as she left. 

Completely exhausted Remy went to bed, quietly praying tomorrow Logan would get it over with already.

Next day.

The entire day was completely uneventful. Logan was nowhere to be seen and Remy was starting to show the strain. When nothing had happened by the time dinner rolled around, Remy thought maybe Logan had decided to 'let it be' and maybe he could start to relax a little.

Everyone was enjoying their coffees after the wonderful dinner and discussing the days events, or lack there of, when the door bell chimed. 

"I'll get it!" Jubilee yelped as she leaped out of her chair and ran for the door. 

Meanwhile Logan sat back and chewed on the end of his unlit cigar. If anyone had been watching him, they would have noticed the edges of his mouth slightly twitch into a smile. 

Jubilee returned carrying two decent size parcels. "Hey Gambit, some packages came for you," she said as she placed them in front of him on the table. Gambit looked shocked for a moment then smiled as he remembered.

"Did you order something?" Rogue asked as she got up to move closer in order to see what he had received. 

"Yeah, I did. I just wasn't expecting dem so soon." Gambit replied remembering the special new outfit and the ass kicking boots he had ordered online. 

"Well lets see em, sugah," Rogue said and gave Remy a small punch on his shoulder.

Everyone was quiet and watched in anticipation as Remy opened the first package that he assumed was his new specially designed boots. To his surprise the box contained a Styrofoam head with a wig on it. To be more specific, an auburn longhaired wig with a familiar white stripe in the front. 

Everyone including Remy just stared at the wig, completely in shock. Then they all turned their stares to Remy with stunned looks on their faces. All except Logan, who was fighting back a grin with all his strength.

"Why'd ya buy a wig?" asked Rogue, her voice starting to sound strident with shock. "With hair just like mine?"

"I…" was all Remy could get out before Bobby said, "Hey I wanna see what's in the other package. Open it." Sounding very impatient.

Remy was in shock, he couldn't figure how they could send a wig instead of boots. He decided to see what condition his suit was in before getting on the phone to complain. He tore open the wrapping on the package and stopped cold at the sight of what was inside of it. All mouths in the whole room dropped open in disbelief.

On the box was the picture of a plastic woman with her mouth in a grotesque "O" shape. The package read 'Blow up Betty' with a little advertisement balloon that read 'feels life-like'.

The room was dead silent, many of the occupants with their mouths in a similar "O" shape to the doll's. Remy sat in total shock staring at the box. Finally it was Rogue who broke the silence. " Remy Lebeau!!! How dare you!! How dare you humiliate me like this!!" she screamed and bolted from the room. 

Jean watched Rogue leave then turned her attention to Logan who was sitting there far too quietly, seemingly completely disinterested. She knew exactly what had happened here and was disgusted. She decided to go explain things to Rogue.

Meanwhile Remy sat in stunned silence. 

"You know you should get stuff like this sent to a post office box" Bobby piped up with a snicker, then proceeded to inspect the box with the blow-up doll. He then looked into the box that had contained the wig and to his surprise pulled out two more wigs that were at the bottom of the box. "Hey, look at this! Here's a red one and a white one as well."

"Shut up" Remy finally was able to speak. He looked up to see Logan give him a shit-eating grin and that was the last straw. Remy jumped out of his seat and tried to leap across the table to wipe the smile off Logan's face. Luckily for Logan, Scott and Beast were there to hold Gambit back. 

"You go too far dis time homme!" Remy yelled at him. "It's one ting to make me look bad but it's another to hurt Rogue. I'm going to make you so sorry for dis!" he yelled and shook off the two men holding him and left the room.

Again there was silence as everyone waited for Logan to make some sort of response. Instead he just continued to sit without a word.

"Well since he doesn't want this, I would like to do some experiments on the elasticity of this plastic" Beast said as he picked up the box with the doll in it. 

"Oh no you don't! I know what kind of experiments you want to do. I want to check it out first," said Bobby trying to take the box out of Beast's hands. 

"That's it you two! Give that here and start acting like X-men, not XXX-men," said Cyclops as he took the box away from them both and left the room with it.

Beast and Bobby gave each other the evil eye, "See! Look what you did!" Bobby said and stuck his tongue out at Hank.

Meanwhile Logan just grinned.

_______________________

When Jean caught up with Rogue she was already in her room crying her eyes out. 

"Rogue, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jean asked as she stepped into the room.

Rogue unable to form words just nodded her approval and sat on the edge of her bed. 

"Rogue those parcels weren't bought by Remy. This is just another addition to those stupid practical jokes that Logan and Remy are playing on each other." Jean explained.

Rogue stopped sobbing to look at Jean, her eyes full of questions.

"I overheard Logan ordering something the other day. I'm sure this is his doing."

At that Rogue was able to find her words, "Why that dirty snake! He sure messed with the wrong girl. I'm going make sure that guy never messes with Remy or me again," her strength building along with her anger now.

Jean rolled her eyes and thought, "Will this silliness never end?"

A/N: Ok, Tara it's your turn. I have this strange feeling Logan is going to piss off everybody. 


	5. I think I love you PartA

The Bet Part 5 by Tara  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Xmen or the music used to torture Logan.  
  
  
Logan was getting ready for bed and was thinking back to the day's events. He was starting to feel bad because all the women were still not talking to him.  
  
'Maybe Jeannie is right and I did cross the line' he thought as he stepped into the steaming shower.  
  
Logan took his shower and decided to call a truce with Gambit in the morning. He was really getting tired of every time he touched a door handle; he would receive an electrical shock generated from a very unhappy Storm. Psylocke glared at him everytime he walked into the room. He didn't even want to consider what she was going to do to him.   
  
"Gotta love Betsy," Logan chuckled to himself. He knew he was going to get it from her when he was not expecting it.   
  
Logan turned off the water and got out of the shower. As he grabbed his towel, his thoughts turned toward Rogue's reaction to his stunt.   
  
"I think I'll get Hank to make me an metal cup."   
  
As Logan came out of his bathroom, he grimaced. The scent of the rose air freshener smell was still faintly in his room but he decided it was livable as he climbed into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
AT 2:30 A.M.  
  
A mysterious figure slowly made his way to the thermostat for the Logans room. As he approached, he had to stop and take a deep breath. If he burst out laughing now he would be caught for sure and he liked where his heart was located now. Satisfied that the temperature was high enough to make Logan sweat buckets. He slowly made his way back out of the room.  
  
In the morning:  
  
Logan opened his eyes and swore at the heat in his room. He chuckled thinking that this was Gumbo's revenge.   
  
"Gotta do better than that Gumbo," he yelled as he through of his covers.  
Logan blinked in surprise as he stared at his legs and part of his chest.  
  
"I am blue," he growled.  
  
Logan leaned forward and sniffed at the now blue bed sheets.   
  
"KOOL AID!"  
  
Logan flung open his door and went in search of Gambit, hoping to tear him apart.   
  
Warren looked up to see who was stomping into the kitchen. He started laughing and nudged Bobby saying, "Aw look. Papa Smurf decided to join us for breakfast."  
  
Bobby, who was taking a sip of his coffee, turned to look at what Warren was talking about. Bobby spit his coffee out and started to choke and laugh at the same time, turning him a beautiful shade of tomato red.  
  
  
"Where's the Cajun?" growled Logan, unamused.  
  
In between bouts of laughter and coughing Bobby said, "check the danger room."  
  
Logan turned and left, giving the 2 men the middle claw as he left.  
  
Logan stomped down the hallway, thinking of a way to hide the Cajun's body. He stopped as he heard Rogue and Storm coming down the hallway.  
  
Logan grinned and searched for a place to hide. He hid himself behind a big plant in the corner and peeked through the branches.  
  
"How long do you think this is going to continue?" Logan heard Storm ask Rogue.   
  
"Ah don't know, but Remy had better give it to Logan good or I will take care of it myself," she said angrily.  
  
Just as Storm and Rogue were about to pass him, Logan jumped through the plant, startling both women. Rogue screamed as Logan jumped on her and they both landed on the floor with a thud.  
  
"Where's your boytoy?" growled Logan, straddling her.  
  
"Ah haven't seen Remy all morning you big oaf. Get off of me or I'll knock ya into the next room."  
  
"Would you tell me if you knew where he was?" asked Logan, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Logan, what the hell is with you? You take Scotty's viagra by accident again?" said Rogue sweetly.  
  
Ororo stood behind Logan covering her mouth, trying not to laugh.  
  
Logan rolled his eyes and said, "That only lasted 5 minutes, do you women ever know when to let it drop."  
  
Rogue stared up at Logan and seemed to ponder the question for a moment, then said, "No we don't. Besides, 5 minutes mah ass. You know how distracting it is fighting Sinister when you were in that condition. That outfit of yours hides NOTHING sugah," said Rogue innocently.   
  
Logan turned back and gave Storm a dirty look when she couldn't hide her laughter anymore.   
  
"I didn't see you complaining at the time darling," smiled Logan.  
  
"Yes, I do believe that us girls caught a glimpse of that Canadian Grade A beef that you are always talking about Logan," said Storm.  
  
Rogue and Logan stared at Storm for a moment. Rogue was speechless that she would talk like that and Logan was thrilled that she was looking at him like that. Logan turned back to Rogue when she said, "Get off me Wolvie before Remy sees you in your boxers on top of me."   
  
Logan grinned moving his eyebrows suggestively at her, but lost his smile when Rogue push him so hard that he left an imprint of his body in the wall.  
  
Rogue picked herself up off the floor as she was dusting off her pants she finally noticed that Logan's legs were blue. Rogue started laughing at Logan as she watched him stand up.   
  
Storm walked up beside Rogue and said, " He bears a striking resemblance to Beast doesn't he."  
  
Rogue turned to her and said, "Nah, Hanks cuter. He looks more like Grover."  
  
Logan stared at the X women for a moment and then stomped down the hall in search of the missing Cajun again, muttering about how women would be the death of him under his breath.  
  
Rogue yelled down the hall, "Don't damage anything I might need later, sugah."  
  
A 'screw you' was faintly heard and the girls started laughing more.  
  
"Ah hope Remy did more to him than just turning him blue," said Rogue.  
  
The women walked towards the kitchen but paused as they heard Bobby say, "I just don't understand it sugah," in a voice that was obviously imitating Rogue.  
  
"By the bright goddess are you stupid?" a pause and then, "What do you think Jean?" said Warren.  
  
"I don't know why, but I all of a sudden have this urge to kiss Scott," said Beast.  
  
The men broke out into laughter. Storm and Rogue carefully peeked around the corner and were shocked at what they saw.  
  
Bobby, Hank, and Warren were sitting around the table laughing and joking like they always did but they were wearing the wigs that Logan had bought for Remy.  
  
The women left the kitchen and walk down the hall in a state of indignation.  
  
"That's it, now ah'm pissed," ranted Rogue.  
  
"I do believe this little war just became a little bigger," sighed Storm.  
  
"Come on 'Ro, I have an idea," yelled Rogue, grabbing the other woman's hand and pulling her down the hall.  
  
1 hr later  
  
DING DONG  
  
"I got it," yelled Rogue fly down the hallway to reach the door before anyone else got there.  
  
Rogue opened the door to find Forge looking over his shoulder nervously.  
  
"Hey sugah, glad you could come."  
  
"I came as fast as I could Rogue," said Forge looking at the grounds.  
  
"What's wrong, sugah?"  
  
"Who is that Gambit is playing cards with," he asked nervously.  
  
Rogue had a puzzled look on her face as she looked towards where Forge was looking.  
  
Rogue levitated in the air slightly, "Ah can't see, there's a tree in the way."  
  
"It is a women wearing a strange shirt," he said.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes at what an idiot Forge was being, " Women in weird clothes is normal around here sugah, ya have to be more specific."  
  
Forge all of a sudden seemed to be embarrassed. He looked at the ground and said, "It says 'Logan the other white meat'."  
  
Forge's eyes shot up when Rogue let out a roar of laughter.  
  
"That's Valkyrie but we call her Val. She's the president of the LLA," explained Rogue.  
  
"What's the LLA?"  
  
"The Logan Luster Association," said Rogue with a straight face.   
  
Forge looked at Rogue to see if she was serious. By the look on her face, he could see she was and he burst into laughter.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, sugah I am. She is real sweet on Logan," said Rogue.  
  
"Has Logan met her?" asked Forge.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Rogue, "but she faints every time Logan comes within 10 feet of her."  
  
"Who would lust after that hairy ape," he said.  
  
"Beats me sugah. Come on; let's get this going. Storm can only keep the boys occupied for so long."  
  
Rogue helped Forge bring in his equipment and they made their way to the basement.  
  
  
  
A/N There is more but I thought I would put this out there to let you know we are back and the rest will be up later in the week. You'll see why I named this chapter they way I did 


End file.
